High-clearance sprayers are getting larger and more complex to allow for increasing coverage in a single pass, which improves application efficiency. Sprayers have numerous systems and functions that need to be controlled and monitored. However, monitoring the various system states available on modern sprayers can be challenging. That is because there are many different systems which may need to be monitored, and the state information available for such systems may be at different locations. In many instances, an operator may need to navigate through multiple display menus to determine desired state information. System state information can include, for example, which boom sections are activated/deactivated, as well as states of other systems, such as foamer systems, automatic steering systems, product pumps, and tank or sump statuses. Looking for system state information at different locations can be time consuming and distracting for the operator.